1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly to a plasma display apparatus and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Usually, a plasma display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
In the plasma display panel, one discharge cell is formed by a barrier rib between a front panel and a rear panel. A main discharge gas such as Ne, He and mixture (Ne+He) thereof, and an inactive gas containing a small amount of xenon are filled in each discharge cell. These discharge cells collectively form one pixel. For example, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (R) discharge cell, and a blue (B) discharge cell collectively form one pixel.
Furthermore, when the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inactive gas generates vacuum ultraviolet (UV) rays and emits light from a phosphor formed between the barrier ribs to realize an image. Since the plasma display panel can be made thin and lightweight, it has been spotlighted as the next-generation display.
The plasma display panel comprises a plurality of electrodes, for example, scan electrodes Y, sustain electrodes Z, and address electrodes X. A discharge is caused by applying a predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes, so that the image is realized.
As such, in order to realize the image, a driver for applying the predetermined driving voltage is connected to the electrodes of the plasma display panel. For example, in the electrodes of the plasma display panel, an address driver is connected to the address electrodes X, and a scan driver is connected to the scan electrodes Y.
A plasma display apparatus comprises the plasma display panel having the plurality of electrodes, and a plurality of drivers for applying the predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel.
In a plasma display panel of a conventional plasma display apparatus, when a reset pulse is supplied to the scan electrodes (Y), a positive high-voltage (i.e., setup voltage) is applied by a gradually increasing waveform, and a negative scan voltage is applied by a ramp-down waveform. As a result thereof, a voltage difference is caused between the positive high-voltage and the negative scan voltage. In order to control or insulate the voltage difference, a switching device having high internal voltage or a separate switching device has been used.
According to the conventional plasma display apparatus, by using the high-voltage switching device, manufacturing cost of the plasma display apparatus is increased, and a resistance value is increased, thereby resulting in production of heat or voltage decrease due to a driving resistance.
Further, due to the high voltage, a connection part between adjacent devices needs to be insulated, thereby causing a breakdown or an error operation of the device.